Electronic devices are commonplace in today's society. Example electronic devices include cell phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, and the like. Some of these electronic devices include an ability to notify an individual of a particular item of interest. For example, electronic devices may notify the individual about an incoming phone call, an incoming electronic message, a news story of interest, and so on.
In some instances, when the notification is received, the electronic device provides a haptic notification to the individual. The haptic notification may include a vibratory output that is used to draw the individual's attention to the item of interest. The haptic output may be provided by an actuator that utilizes a vibratory motor or an oscillating motor.